


[PODFIC] Bet on it

by forzandopod, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Polygons 2019, Protective Siblings, Robins Bantering Together, Sibling Bonding, for a certain definition of 'good', jason is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Even Damian could admit that his older siblings occasionally had their uses.__"I need your assistance," Damian said, voice low and tense."No," Jason replied, and hung up.





	[PODFIC] Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bet on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800231) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 



  
**A Podfic Polygons 2019 Project!**

**Fic chosen by:** godoflaundry

 **Recorded by:** opalsong

 **Edited by:** reenajenkins

 **Cover Artist:** forzandopod

 **Length:** 00:18:39 

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bDCU%5d%20Bet%20on%20it.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting!)


End file.
